Jealousy Kills? No, no, It Pleasures
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: What happens if a girl tried to mess up their relationship? Kurama/Hiei YAOI, means male and male romantic relationship! Please review! They are highly appreaciated and boost author's spirit.


**Jealousy Kills? No No, It Pleasures**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Kurama/Hiei

(yay! My first fanfic of this pairing, actually my first fanfic and yaoi fanfic and my first handwritten one ever! The Bleach one was the first published one…So it's a lot of firsts here!)

Rating: M (wait for it, not this chapter, this one is K)

Warning: Malexmale romantic relationship, well you get it from the things in front right…

Disclaimer:

Kurama's hair red,

Hiei's dark blue,

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,

So please don't sue!

(Nice rhyme don't you think?)

**Chapter One**

**A Disturbance**

* * *

Kurama was walking to school on a Monday morning when one of his schoolmates, Aizawa Tomomi startled him from the back, making him nearly jumped with surprise.

"Ohayo Minamino-san! How are you today?" exclaimed the baby pink-coloured ponytail girl eagerly.

"Ohayo Aizawa-san. Bikurishita, don't scare me like that." Replied Kurama politely.

"Ah gomen, gomen, anyway, I just joined the newspaper club and I want to interview you for my first article! How about that? Onegai?" Tomomi stared at Kurama pleadingly; her soft lilac eyes blinked a several times.

Kurama sighed, his lovely face scrunched up a bit in deep thoughts.

Tomomi was the new school's woman sports captain who always did her paperwork and handed it to Kurama on time (He's the Student Body President you know). So he would really feel bad if he rejected the proposition.

And being the kind model student he is, he agreed politely. "SureAizawa-san, where do you suppose we should have the interview at?"

"How about we do it today after school? And can you come for a week to the basketball court for the interview?" replied Tomomi cheerfully, clasping her hand together as they neared the school entrance.

"Inari, what have I gotten myself into?" thought Kurama, frowning.

He then noticed Tomomi's expression and forced back a smile.

"Sure Aizawa-san! I'll see you after school, ja ne!" and the student's never saw Kurama dashed into the class as fast as today.

"Arigato Minamino-san, ja ne!" Tomomi waved cheerfully as she rushed to her own class, her waist length tresses swayed back and forth as the wind brushed her healthy skin.

--

When Kurama arrived at the court there were only a few students left on the court, and they were preparing to leave.

'Inari, we would be alone? Why would she need a week to talk to me anyway?'

Tomomi was sitting at one of the bench, facing the court; she suddenly turned around and waved at Kurama.

"Minamino-san! Kochi kochi!" She shouted, scooting to the side to give space.

Kurama sat down and smiled reluctantly at her.

Tomomi smiled innocently, oblivious to the evident unwillingness of her partner. She began to question Kurama repeatedly, one question after another. She asked general questions, such as the name of Kurama's mother and his address.

Kurama was in the middle of yawning when he suddenly tensed; a familiar youki was nearby, Hiei.

"Minamino-san? Did you hear me?" Kurama flinched visibly as he turned his attention back to Tomomi.

"Ah gomen, Aizawa-san, what did you say?" he forced a smile as he fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"I was asking you if you have a girlfriend, Minamino-san." Replied the girl cheerfully.

'Well, I have a boyfriend.' Thought Kurama, smirking.

"Iie Aizawa-san, no, I-"

"Ah hai, I'm done for today! Please come tomorrow for another session, arigato gozaimasu!" Tomomi exclaimed suddenly as she jumped up and left, turning back to wave at Kurama.

'So he's available? I have got a chance then…' she thought sneakily as she skipped her way home.

Kurama blinked.

The redhead searched for Hiei's youki once more, but felt nothing. He sighed and went back home. It had been a week since Hiei was gone attending Mukuro's needs. Kurama missed his koibito badly; it was a rare occasion to see his boyfriend around these days.

As the moon got up that night, the Youko stared blankly out of his window.

'Hiei, where could you be?' he sighed sadly as he went to rest for the night.

The next day felt like forever for Kurama. Tomomi asked him even weirder questions such as his favourite foods, his favourite colours, and everything else that could be favourites.

As the session nearly ended Kurama felt a strong sense of Hiei's youki. He stood up so abruptly and surprised the ponytail girl.

"What is it, Minamino-san?" Tomomi asked, startled.

"Ah nothing Tomomi-san, I just remembered that I have somewhere to go to, ja ne!"

Kurama practically ran from the place, leaving Tomomi confused.

'Too bad, I was going to ask him for tea today, oh well.' Tomomi got up and left, humming a cheerful tune.

Kurama hunted Hiei's aura everywhere, but it was gone so fast that he finally gave up and went home. Hiei did not show up that day.

On Wednesday, Tomomi asked him some more private questions, such as his daily life and his past. Kurama became uncomfortable, but his good nature made him answer the questions politely.

"Minamino-san, I was wondering if you could go to the movies with me today. I would like to observe your behaviour in public. Onegai?" asked Tomomi carefully.

The red-haired beauty nodded absentmindedly, too busy thinking of his missing koibito.

Although he missed his lover dearly, Kurama was annoyed by the fact that Hiei did not come up and meet him even though he was in the human world right now. So he tried to ignore the feeling and paid more attention to Tomomi.

When they finished their movie (action movie) Hiei's youki came back, but Kurama tried not to bother and entered a coffee shop with Tomomi, making normal conversations.

That night Kurama fell asleep immediately, not bothered to think about his little koorime.

The next day Tomomi brought a camera, and the Youko's eyes widened the size of a baseball.

'What the hell?' Kurama thought (that's right he swore).

"A-ano Aizawa-san, why would you need that?" Kurama was concerned that the girl lost her mind already.

"Why to take your pictures Minamino-san, it's for the article!" squealed Tomomi.

Tomomi made Kurama stood near the trees, sat on the bench, and even made him walk around and turn back to pose as she snapped her cameras endlessly.

During the shoot Kurama saw a dark figure standing on a tree, he could feel the intense glare of the koorime at him.

"Arigato Minamino-san! See you tomorrow!" Tomomi left hurriedly to sort out the pictures.

'And I can put these in my personal collections too!' She thought gleefully (O.o).

Once she left, Kurama made sure that no one was around, and then he called out, "Hiei, I know you're here, would you please come out?"

The aura suddenly begun to fade, Kurama saw Hiei running to the park nearby and chased him as fast as he could.

Kurama reached the park to find Hiei standing on top of a tree branch, giving him a deathly glare that could kill a low class demon.

"Where have you been?" he asked coldly. Kurama was pleased to finally see his koibito that he did not notice the pain in Hiei's voice.

"I was doing an interview with my schoolmate, Hiei, you saw her just now remember?" replied Kurama, wishing that his koi would just go down and greet him properly.

"What is that?" Hiei asked demandingly, clearly pissed off.

Kurama sighed; the happiness began to fade away as he carefully observed his lover's expression. He was feeling very anxious, and regretted his choice of accepting Tomomi's request. Obviously Hiei had been seeing them everywhere now, and his koibito is a very possessive demon.

"Gomen Hiei, but you never gave me the chance to explain, my schoolmate was interviewing me for the school newspaper; it's where they put stories." Kurama tried to explain, now feeling dead guilty as Hiei's expression did not change, still pained.

"Then why did you do all those things with her?" Hiei's lips began to tremble as he retorted angrily. This did not go unnoticed by the redhead, and he began to feel slightly panicked.

"It-it's just for the interview Hiei, it did not mean anything!" He shouted out loud.

"Liar!" The koorime shouted back.

Kurama felt his blood boiling, 'Who is he to control me.' The thought exasperated him.

"Hiei, you're overreacting-"

"Just go and have fun with your girlfriend!"

That was it.

"Hiei, if you keep doing this then maybe we should just part ways." Kurama said tiredly, not realising the consequences of his action.

* * *

****

**TRANSLATION (just in case, correct me if I'm wrong):**

**1. Ohayo= Good Morning**

**2. Gomen****= Sorry**

**3. Inari= Oh my god (Kurama version?)**

**4. Onegai= Please**

**5. Arigato= Thank You**

**6. Kochi= Here**

**7. Youki= some kind of aura?**

**8. Youko= Demon fox (Kurama's true form)**

**9. Iie= No**

**10. Ja ne= Bye bye**

**11. Koorime = Fire Demon…**

**12. Ano= Ummm…**

**13. Koi/Koibito= Boyfriend (aha aha)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Dun dun dun dun! Lols I finally got the first chapter out! The rest are still in my book.**

**I'm so tired of copying this to the fanfic 'cause the writings are fading away and the lights in the computer room is not enough…**

**Anyway to boost my spirit please review! **

**The rating's M for a reason, there will be a lemon so wait for it!**

**Sorry about the English language, it's weird I know. I'm still in training.**


End file.
